Steven Cybervers
by Shaolin Dark Knux
Summary: As Jasper's spaceship crashed on beach city, resulting on the fusion Malachite, another Titan followed. Watch as Grimlock tried to fit on Earth while a group of Decepticons find an interest on the Gems.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello ! I have recently discovered Steven universe, and let's face it, I'm in love with it ! And as I watch watching it, I always had this in mind : It would be cool to have the Transformers on the show. So here it goes, my first Steven universe fic. Enjoy ! **

A/N :Set on the episode Jailbreak, after it would be rewritten.

Chapitre 1 : Exodus.

_**Prologue: Cybertron, end of the war.**_

The Arc and the Nemesis had disappeared on the portal, the portal was collapsing on itself. Two Seekers enter a ruined tower, transforming and running on the main room. "Shockwave !" shout the purple one, "The remain of the Portal is unstable." "Yes, it looks like it's about to explode, what do we do ?" said the other one, a blue Seekers. " I have found a suitable planet near Cybertron, we can easily reach it without any ship." said a big dark purple robot, with one big violet eye in the center of his head. "Looks like Starscream didn't wait for us." said an aerial soldier, pointing to the red cybertronian jet. "Skywarp, Thundercracker, follow him." "And what about you Shockwave ?" "I will join you after I take care of something." with that said, Shockwave transformed and fly away on Cybertron.

Meanwhile, next to the launch site of the Arche, four huge robots was standing in front of a spaceship. "Go !, Grimlock will cover !" said the one on the left, the tallest with no mouth and a red visor, the rest nodded and climb on it, but one, the smallest, who had what looks like a red horn on the top of his head and, the head of a pteranodon in yellow didn't move. "And you ?" "Swoop ! Come in here !" said a deep voice within the ship. "Go with them brother, I will use an escape pod." Swoop nodded and go in the spaceships. a few seconds later it take off outer space. Grimlock look at it fly away, then he summoned his sword and run. After 10 minutes he finally reached his destination, Shockwave's laboratory. He walk on the main room, and at the moment he stepped on the center, he heard Shockwave' evil laugh. " Grimlock, Grimlock, Grimlock. Even at the End of Cybertron, you still search for fight ?" "Me, just want my brain back." Shockwave appeared in front of him, using an elevator platform. He tough about Grimlock request for a moment and shook his hand over his head, "Well, it's not like it matter anymore, we're trapped in this universe anyway, without any war to fight, and you would probably _kill_ me if I don't do it." The scientist walk calmly to the computer, press a few buttons and a few cables dropped from the ceiling. "There, it will just give you back your learning capacity, there isn't enough time to completely give you back your ancient capacity." As the process begin, the cables launches huge electrical waves directly on Grimlock's processor, the process being _really_ painful. As everything was correctly set-up, Shockwave take his leave. "Where..do you...thi-" "Well you didn't think that I would rest here while Cybertron is about to blow up do you ?" And with those words said, he transform and flew away. "I have no choice." Grimlock tear apart all the cables and transform, taking his leave too, breathing fire and blowing anything that will be on his way. He finally found an escape pod, but has he enter it, the Spacebride remaining explode, pulsing a wave of energy that effectively blow Cybertron. The escape pod had luckily already launch itself but there, it was pushed away and throw in another direction than the one Shockwave take, making it drifted on space.

Shockwave enter the atmosphere of a planet having one ring around it, it look likes Saturn, but was as _solid_ as Earth. "Shockwave… Well, you take your time." said the red Seeker. "Starscream, it's a _pleasure _to see you." said the scientist. "Well, I had scout the area and I found something interesting for you Shock'." said the SIC. He show an hologram of the human zoo of Pink Diamond. "It's full of living signature, and more important, _sustaining _energy signature." Shockwave tough for a moment, then he transform and flew to the human zoo. A few second after, he flew around it, and _recognize it_"I suggest we scout this infrastructure, kill everything, i will _personally _make prisoners."with these words, the one eyed Decepticon transform and land on the 'roof' of the structure. The Seekers choose to blow what they thought was an entrance.

"Call Holy Blue Agate, there's an emergency !" shout an Amethyst on the com. Right when she was connected to Agate com she tell her that intruders have invade through the front door and the roof. " What ? Please look for the zoo, don't let them get near it !" Agate close her eyes with annoyance "My graceful Diamond, there is intruders within the structure, we have to put you to safety." she said to Blue Diamond. "How can we have intruders while the only…" Blue didn't have time to finish her sentence, as Shockwave enter by the door, well walked _through_ the door still close like it was paper. " No, no, no not YOU !" "Well, nice to meet you too, Blue." "Wha-what do you want this time ?" she whispered. " Oh now my dear, I just come here, seeking for help." Shockwave keep walking toward her, until his hand grab her throat. "Decepticons don't deserve any help." said Agate, losing her bravery at the moment the Decepticon turn his gaze on her. He raised his plasma cannon ready to fire. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be...have mercy…I'm begging you.." Agate said, Blue lowered her head, closing her eyes. "They don't have mercy…" And Shockwave fired, the plasma bullet destroying her gem instantly. "Now, where was I."

Skywarp was flying around the station, blowing apart any Gem spaceship that tried to flee. Thundercracker and Starscream was hunting the Gems, it was really a massacre. Some Gems was sent flying on space, only to be destroyed by Skywarp. Until a flying yellow arm come and collide with him, sending him away. Yellow run, run and run 'til she find Blue. "It was illogical for me to let you live all those centuries." He aimed his cannon at Blue Diamond's head. "Noo !" Yellow tackled him on the ground, "Run Blue, run to safety, take my ship, NOW !" Blue runaway, crying. As soon as she step on it, it take off.

Shockwave wasn't pleased. "So be it." He knocked out Yellow, taking her diamond and leave, calmly. "Starscream, I'm done." The SIC nodded, "Thundercracker, Skywarp, report." "I'm ok, ready to go, but as for Skywarp, he was send outer space." "Go after him, then you will report to us." answered Starscream. Thundercracker leave at the moment, following Skywarp weak signature. Shockwave transform and flew away, while Starscream remain. He walk down the corridors, until he find it, _them. _"Well hello." he said to the humans. "I may had an idea now." he tough.

_**Earth. Current days. **_

A green hand crashed on the beach, before it blew up. A pink lion run toward it, then it stopped and let a roar, sending pink waves of energy, clearing a pink bubble. The bubble burst, revealing three gems and a young boy. "Nice one." said calmly the tallest Gem. While they were talking, another big yellow with red stripes awaken. Grabbing a blue girl by her ankle. "Come on, fuse with me." said the yellow Gem. "No Lapis, don't do it." shout desperately the boy, then Lapis and the yellow Gem begin to dance, and finally fuse. It was massive, as the new huge pale green being laughed, a ball of fire was falling right at them. The Fusion make a hand with water and use it to deflect it. "Now, I will take care of you." she said with a spooky smile.

"Wh...ho…" Grimlock fought away the dizziness, and with a powerful punch, he make the 'door' flew away. He exit the pod and stand, he scan the area and saw the giant fusion. His inner instinct of dinosaur roaring to attack it. "It was that...thing...that tried to hurt me." He was angry. He closed his eyes, then began to run, summoning his sword and shield. He then saw what was really going on. Another bulky being bullying weakest being. "Just like the 'Con" he tough. "Take on someone your own size !" he shout while colliding his right shoulder with the jaw of the fusion. The fusion reply by throwing a fist made of water that the Dinobot easily block with his shield. "You don't deserve that power." he said, then he spin round and slice the fusion from the right shoulder to the left toes, unfusing Lapis and the yellow Gem. "What...what are you ?" "I'm Jasper, but what are _you_ freak." "I'M NOT A FREAK, I AM GRIMLOCK." and he transform into a T-rex, breathing fire to the Sky, then he roar to Jasper, before making her fly up with a headbutt. When she fall back, he catch her with his maw, he then throw her on the sand, breathing fire while doing it, puffing her. He turn his attention to Lapis, who just put a left arm in front of her face. Grimlock open his maw, but then, "No,no don't hurt her, she was forced to do this, she's not a villain !" said the boy, running between Lapis and the giant warrior. "Steven…" whispered Lapis. Grimlock transform back. He look at Lapis, then to the gem of Jasper to finally turn his gaze to the Crystal Gem, Pearl was frozen with fear, while Amethyst stared at Grimlock with wide eyes. Garnet nodded, "It's safe now." Grimlock growl, take the gem of Jasper then start to walk away, Lapis run after him. "Wait." Grimlock stop and look at her. "Th-thank you...I suppose…" Grimlock just turn around resuming his walking.

The day after, Connie came to Steven's place. While watching the waves dancing against the sand, Steven was thinking back at Grimlock intervention on the fusion of Jasper and Lapis, truth be told, he was still scared, "I mean, he just defused them with only one swing of his sword !" he said out loud, letting his back fall on the sand. Connie turn her attention to Steven, "What are you talking about ?" "Well…"

"What was even that, Grimlock ?" ask Amethyst, she just put her hands on her hips, annoyed by the unease looks of Pearl, and Garnet,was Garnet, until she unfused, uneasy by the harshe look Amethyst was giving them. Ruby simply avoided to look at the purple Gem, while Sapphire just sigh and join her to hand together. "That was a Cybertronian." Pearl couldn't handle the pressure anymore, so she exploded, " I HAVE NEVER SEEN A CYBERTRONIAN THIS HUGE !" "Well, ages ago, when Pink Diamond was exploring around our 'solar system' she discovered a planet, named Cybertron. We didn't even have time to attack, as soon as she deployed our forces, they were hunted down, like it was game for those _Robots._" begin Sapphire, "The 'operation' was near his end, so Pink decided to go talk with their leader. What she didn't know was that they were also on war, a civil war. And it was the bad side that had welcomed her, the Decepticons lead by _Megatron_. He wasn't gentle, really cruel actually. When the 'meeting' ended, he had this creepy smile on his face and said "Be careful, it was reported that a _beast_ had break free, and it love Gems". And on our way back to the ship, we had came across one huge cybertronian like this Grimlock. He was also capable of transforming into a beast, the same that Megatron was talking about. He did attack us, but Pink had just kneeled down, saying "Oh legendary warrior, please allow me to help you" and he kneel in front of her, and he come back to Homeworld with us. Pink had spend time alone with him an entire night, and then he was at her service, like what Connie call a dog." Sapphire explain.

"Wow.." said Connie shocked, once Steven finished relating her the event of 'Grimlock vs Malachite'. " Do you know where he is now ?" " How can you be so calm about this !" said Steven, standing and facing the place where Grimlock defeated the mad Fusion. "Hey, it will be okay Ste-" "NO ! You don't understand, I mean, normally I would find this cool, but, with all I had to take and live those past few hours, I don't. Plus, I had those moment when I close my eyes, it make me relive it all. Seeing Grimlock defeat, destroying Malachite like that...And, on top of that he can transform ? Transforming into a T-Rex breathing fire ! What if someday he just deduce that Gem are enemies ? What if he, he's a bad being ? What if he hurt my friends? the Gems ? Dad ? What if he hurt _you _? I'm scared Connie." He dropped to his knee, sobbing.

"It's nonsense." said Pearl, tearfully. "It attack Malachite,destroying her so easily. What if it seen us fuse to Opal, Alexandrite !" "Pearl, I can assure you that if _he _intended to hurt us, he would have done so a long ago." said Ruby. "But he got Jasper, what if she somehow ended controlling him." said Amethyst, crossing her arms. "We would personally find a solution-" Ruby and Sapphire fused together, "-and take him down along with Jasper." The door was open, slowly, allowing Steven to enter the house. Pearl look away, Amethyst tried to say something but Garnet knew, Ruby unfuse once more, allowing Sapphire to walk to Steven. "Steven." she said softly Steven closed his eyes, his whole body shaking. "Come here." Sapphire sat on her knee, arms open. Steven practically run into a hug, crying on her thighs. "Come with me...you need to rest after this." She led Steven to his bed.

Grimlock was still walking, already being on the plains behind the hill at the end of the city. Until he get bored and sat on the grass, cross-legged. He was next to the road, leading to Empire city. He let Jasper's gem fall on the ground and stare at it. One hour pass, then two, three...and as the evening came, Jasper regenerate herself. "You !" she didn't have a time to move as Grimlock take her by her arm and lift her at his visor level. "Jasper." he said slowly. "Wha-what." he looked closely at her. "I like it. Jasper, it is…" "What, beautiful ?" she said, annoyed now. "And strong, it suits you." She looked down, and, for the first time, said softly, " You can put me down, I will not flee." Grimlock carefully dropped her on her feet. "Do you know that place ?" "I just know that we're on Earth…" "Well Earth is boring." Jasper let out a laugh. "Say it, you want to fight don't you ?" "At least your little trick, you know, being giant and green gave some fun." "So you're a warrior hun ?" "The leader of the task force called the Lightning Strike Coalition." "Isn't it a Cybertronian task force ?" "Indeed." Grimlock was gazing at her, making Jasper uneasy, "You don't seems to be afraid of me..Explain why." "Well, It's not the first time I see a Cybertronian. But one like you ? I only heard about your existence. But for us Gem, you and your-"

"Dinobots they call themselves." Said Ruby. "WHAT !? You mean, like the Legendary Warriors ?" asked, surprise, Lapis Lazuli. "Well legends take their origins on real fact." reply Pearl. "We talked enough about Grimlock for tonight, we need some rest now, who now what tomorrow will throw at us." said Ruby, joining Sapphire and Steven, the two already asleep. Lapis layed on the couch, closing her eyes, and Pearl practically run to her room. As for Amethyst, she decided to take a walk.

As she was walking, along the restaurants facing the beach, she feels a strange feeling raising within her. "I can't be fear, I know what is fear." she closed her eyes. "I need to talk." And she run, heading for Greg's car wash.

Connie layed on her bed, still dressed with her day's clothes. She was still shocked by the story of Steven. "A huge robot who can transform into a dinosaur." Connie couldn't sleep, now that she had some 'alone time' to think, her mind was screaming to her. "Steven, was afraid." She get out of her bed, and walk down on the kitchen. She take a glass of milk and some cookies. As she make herself comfortable on the couch, her mother joined her. "Young lady, you know that…" "I'm scared." she simply and softly said. "This afternoon, Steven was telling me about the 'big Green Hand' that crashed on the beach." "Yeah, your father had take pictures of it while it was falling." "Well it was a spaceship. But that wasn't what bothered Steven. After the crash, two new Gems fuse together, becoming a giant green women, walking on four arms, and she had two set of eyes. As she threatened to hurt Steven and the Gems, a huge fireball crashed on the beach, well the huge woman, Malachite, deflected it. And then, a massive robot step out of it, and charge at her. Then he unfused her easily with only one swing of his sword, and transform into a huge fire breathing T-Rex !" "Connie…" There's a huge deadly space robot who can transform into a dinosaur in town !" she put her head on the laps of Priyanka, "Wow, a giant robot ? That's totally something Doug would see." She said, uneasy with what her daughter was telling her. " I had never seen Steven scared like this, I had never seen him scared at all." Connie said, as she let tears fall down her cheeks. "Mom, Steven was afraid, and it terrorize me."

Jasper tried to flee, as Grimlock was watching the night sky, she tiptoed first, then walk, and when she think she was out of his sight, she run. But unknown to her, Grimlock was well aware of her movement, and as a result, he run after her, and throw his sword on the road, two thing collides with it. Jasper, who ended on his grip, and a car. The driver was man, who has a dark tan complexion. His short,black hair was now a mess and his glasses was broken. On his jacket, there was an identity card, the name written on it was Doug Maheswaran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ! Here we go, for the second chapter of this story.**

**A/N : All Transformers are from the game ****_Fall of Cybertron._**** And note that I had make some arrangement on the story of the game. **

**Disclaimer, I own nothing, only my ideas and some Original Characters.**

Chapter 2 : Left Behind.

Amethyst was still running, until a roar was heard, freezing her in place. At this moment, she closed her eyes, hands on her head, her legs betraying her, as she fall down, on her knee. First, tears flowed one by one, then she sob...and suddenly she let a scream out, and as she cry, she felt a hand resting on her right shoulder, "I believe you came here to _talk_ aren't you ?" ask a voice she would recognize every time she hear it. "Greg…" She whispered, pain on her voice. "Come inside, it would be warmer, at least for me."

Grimlock was watching the fire consuming the car. He then take his sword and cut the car in half, carefully taking Doug on his hand, Jasper was attentive of Grimlock's behavior. "He's dying, what do we do ?" asked Grimlock, "Bah, it's just a human, I don't care for…" Grimlock transformed and let a powerful roar, he lowered his head, letting Doug slid out of his maw. As his head touch the ground, the man awaken, screaming at the sight of Grimlock. "Please….don't...my wife, Connie, please…" "I will help you." the Dinobot said as he transform back on his bipedal form. Grimlock put his hand on the ground, Jasper climb on it, Doug on her arms, Grimlock then take back his sword and run... Before doing a U turn and redirecting himself. "Guide us Doug." said Jasper "...Guide us to your medical unit." finished Grimlock. A few minutes later, they reach the city, but Doug was becoming weaker at each seconds. "Come on, stay awake Doug, you have to." encouraged Grimlock, Jasper was perplexed, seeing the powerful and intimidating Dinobot, who just beat the crap out of her, kidnap her, trying to have a civilized conversation with her, taking her back by force….just to be scared like a 'kid' knowing this Doug was injured ? "I don't understand you….I mean you…" "Every life on the universe are valuable." he said, as a matter of fact. "Ok so explain why…" "I will listen to your questions later, for now I need to save Doug." "Here...this is the medical unit…." Doug closed his eyes, unconscious. "Prepare yourself Jasper." Grimlock said, he then throw Jasper towards the hospital entrance, as she used that momentum to glide, entering the hospital. She bumped on the reception desk, stopping her gliding, she quickly recomposed herself, screaming "I need help." A certain known doctor came, annoyed by the situation, "Here, I'm Dr Maheswaran….DOUG !" she run to her husband side, placing him on a medical bed, and running toward an urgency room. "What happened ?" she asked, tears already falling.

Fire erupted on the sky, Ronaldo was watching through his telescope as always, but this time, it would change his life. "Wait, there, that's unusual, and it's growing...or no, it's coming this way ! It's approaching." He look upward, seeing a black and purple jet, that wasn't terrestrial. "It seems to try to correct it's position, but..Shit !" Ronaldo jump on his left, avoiding de jet, as it crashed. Ronaldo stand up quickly and run toward it. The space jet then, _transformed_, forming a seeker. "Wait, it's a robot, yeah it's massive, nonetheless, just a robot…" "I'm not 'just a robot'...I'M SKYWARP !" He tried to stand, but just manage to rest on one knee. " Wait, maybe you...you need energie or something ?" "I…" And Skywarp fall, being on stasis lock. "Ok Ronaldo, this is your chance." And he run, knowing exactly where to go.

Amethyst make herself comfortable on Greg's van. They had just entered in the car wash to take a few cables, and to use the electricity of the place to use a tv and a radiator. Greg put a duvet around himself. "Ames ?" "I don't know if I can keep up with the _situation _anymore." she said, shyly. "What situation ? Is it about that Huge space robot ?" "How are…" "Steven came by, it was the first time I saw him afraid." "Well, yes, I mean it's so difficult to be a Crystal Gem for me, I was, not feeling at home, not strong enough to be a part of it. And just when I finally find a semblance of sense, a semblance of importance being a former Crystal Gem,...Those creeps, Jasper and Peridot came, then after a rude moment on space and a crash, that _Grimlock_ 'joined' us, destroying Malachite like it was nothing. And disappear with Jasper's gem. Just like this." the chubby Gem hugs her knee, resting her head on Gred. "What am I supposed to do, supposed to think it ? What am I supposed to think about _me_ now ?I wasn't strong enough before to really have an impact on our missions, but now with that Dinobot…" "You think you don't _deserve _a place with them anymore right ? I know that feeling, somehow." "You mean, with the whole 'Rose is my girl' business ?" "Yes ! It was easy being with Rose, we just had that mutual understanding and, you know, all that love. But after she gave birth to schtu-ball, I doesn't feel like it was right for me to be around you three anymore, besides, you and Steven are the only ones who have always open arms for me." Amethyst blushed at the confession of Greg, "Well...I like to hang with you, you're the only 'normal' and relaxing thing I have in my life." "Come here, girl." And Greg take her on gentle hug.

Grimlock was sitting on the parking, in front of the door. His visor wasn't glowing. The eyes of this 'Doug' while he was struggling for his life, remind the ancient cybertronian of his brothers in arm. That look when Doug was calling for his wife, that 'Connie', Grimlock know to well what those looks mean. The first time he had seen it, was back at Cybertron when he had saw Arcee dying, when he had to tell Optimus that Ariel was dead. "To many deaths. That's why I attacked you back on this place full of sand, for me, it looks like you were about to kill those weaker being, just like the Decepticons. I wasn't only a warrior, I know about all the myths you have on Homeworld, about me being the Chief of the Legendaries warriors." Grimlock stand, head lock on the night sky. "You know, at the End of Cybertron, while I was watching the Ark launching itself, reaching for the unknown, I thought that it was wrong. We, Cybertrionian, Autobots or Decepticons it doesn't matter, we didn't and do not deserve to be outer space." explain the Dinobot as he sit down. "Why ?" asked Jasper sitting after him. "Space was the only frontier remaining between our killing spree and a peaceful existence. Between my guilt, our guilt, and redemption, one that wasn't for us. A redemption that we're not worthy to have. That I don't deserve and never will. You know, I wasn't really protecting that Steven, I thought that you would have been strong enough to kill me, ending my life as a lonely and insane

shadow of war." As Grimlock finished, Priyanka stood there, eyes wide open. "Oh my…"

Sapphire awaken with Steven on her arms, seeing him snoring softly, sleeping peacefully, Sapphire smiled. As she stroke his curly hair, Steven open one eye, "Mom…"he said. Sapphire was taken aback but blushed, her smile filled with love. "Shh, sleep tight sweetheart." And she kissed his forehead. Ruby was watching silently, touched by what she saw. "I'm going to prepare breakfast for him, he will be starving, he didn't eat last night." Said Ruby as she leave a kiss on her cheek. Sapphire didn't respond, as she hold steven tightly. Ruby make sure to not make any loud noise while reaching the kitchen. Lapis was already up, staring at the fridge, open. "What 'ya doin' ?" asked Ruby, smiling. "Well, I wanted to make something for Steven, I heard you talk about 'breakfast', but I have no idea what to do, with what." Lapis confessed. "Here, let me show you." And the two prepared the breakfast, laughing.

Pearl was just behind her door, not sure what to do. "No, I can be around them without talking about Grimlock." And she entered the house.

Steven open one eye, then the other one, blinked a few time and was surprised to be on a warm hug with Sapphire. And everything came back on his mind. "Hi Steven." she said. "Sorry for calling…" "It's okay cutie pie." Sapphire get off bed, "Come on, Breakfast's ready." And they joined Ruby and Lapis Lazuli.

"Calm down, human." said Jasper. "B-but th-there's a.." "I'm a Cybertronian, my name's Grimlock, leader of the Dinobots." "Okay...but, hum, why are you here ?" Priyanka asked, confident now. "Well, I'm waiting for 'Doug'." said quickly Grimlock. "What ?! How do you know my husband ?" "Husband ?" asked Jasper, her left eyebrow raised. "Oh, y-yeah, you're a Gem." realised Priyanka. "Well, how do I explain that, hum, me and Doug, are engage, for life sort of. Anyway, that engagement is taken when two people care and love each other deeply, well, they get married, a marriage being a ritual who, embody that union." Grimlock was speechless, scratching his head. Jasper was looking back-and-forth to Grimlock and Priyanka. "So, you just give yourself, to be united with the one you care for, and this _marriage_ is the result of love ? Weird…" "Doug is special to you."said finally Grimlock "Yes ! Now, explain me how you get to know my husband, and why he his currently in the hospital ?"the doctor said, raising her voice a bit, annoyed by the situation. "Don't you dare talk to me like that, human." replied Jasper, graping Priyanka by the collar, annoyed. Grimlock react immediately, standing and making a thud with his right foot. "Enough Jasper, but she's right Doug's human, don't raise your voice at us." "I-I'm sorry." "And as for Doug's presence here, his vehicle crash on my blade, then ignited. So I took him and he guide us here." "O-okay, I, I got to go back at his side." and she run in the hospital. Jasper look up to Grimlock. "What do we do, we can't wait here forever." Grimlock just turn around and begin to walk away. "Well…" Jasper take her chance and walk at the opposite direction. "Jasper." said simply Grimlock, Jasper let an annoyed sight out and run to his side, Grimlock transformed and lay down, allowing Jasper to climb on his head. Grimlock stand up and walk.

Ronaldo was walking, still pondering about a source of energie for Skywarp, well, more about how to find energon. "Skywarp told me it was blue, it can be glowing, and it's sticky. Come on, think Ronal...WHAAAA." He saw Jasper riding Grimlock. "A Gem, and another robot….Ronaldo, you're a genius !" and he run to his house, at the moment he closed his door, he take his board, erasing and throwing away all files about 'sneople'. "So, Gems are made of resources and, as Steven explained, their body are mainly made of light, solid light. And light is form of energy, and as I saw on the street earlier, Gems and "Transformers" are linked. What if… Ronaldo run to a chest, and take two deactivated Flask Robonoids. He then throw them on the floor and collected all the goo. Placing the goo on a big tray, the he had water and plug-in an extension cable, putting the other end of it on the water, creating an electrocution. "Well first I will use this, then as soon as possible, I will try with a _real _Gem." And he run, the tray on a luggage trolley. When he arrived at Skywarp location he just laughed. "What's so funny ?" "I think I had find something for you." he gives the tray to Skywarp, who drinked the mixture. "Yes...yes...YES !" Skywarp stood, his strength back. "Thank you." "And the best is that if I collect more of those-" He show a flask robonoid to Skywarp. "- I will be able to create more energon 2.0 for you !" "Well, you're more efficient than our scientist back at Cybertron. Well ok, I'm in." "Great and will be easier if we get that dinosaur robot to work with us !" Skywarp stop on his track. "What ?" "Yeah I saw that huge T-Rex made of metal, red eyes, red glowing circles…" "Grimlock…" said Skywarp, uneasy. "What, are you ok Sky ?" "Yeah...it's just that, this cybertronian is called Grimlock." "Oh yeah, now I remember, a Grimlock attacked Steven at the beach." 'Here, play it well Sky'.' the Seeker thought. "Well, Grimlock is a Dinobot, a legendary warrior. He's violent and spread death whenever a battle is near." "We must stop it Skywarp !" "Yeah, but I can't fight him alone." "Oh I know, let's form an alliance with the Crystal Gem and Steven !" Skywarp transform and open his cockpit, as soon as Ronaldo climb inside, Skywarp take flight, direction the Temple. Unaware that a certain Dinobot had saw him. "He's flying toward the beach." noticed Grimlock "He's probably going to the Temple, that's not a good thing.." said Jasper, "Why ?" asked Grimlock " Because they will hunt us, they were and still are rebels, just like the Decepticon, their leader, Rose Quartz, shattered, _killed_ , Pink Diamond, My Diamond,the only 'queen' who was kind with us, with me." "So, those Crystal Gems are your kind of Decepticon ?" deduce the Dinobot "Yes ! Maybe less cruel, nonetheless yes." "To battle !" shout Grimlock, running to Temple.

Connie was playing on the beach with Steven and Amethyst, Pearl was watching them, smiling. Garnet was talking to Greg, whom gives a wave at Amethyst sometimes. Then, something caught his attention, it was Skywarp, preparing a landing. As his turbines were cooling down, Ronaldo jump on the sand, running to Steven. "Steven, I need your help !" and he begin to relate his story with Skywarp, and negotiating, even with Connie, for an alliance. Meanwhile, Grimlock appeared on the boardwalk. "Here's my chance." and Skywarp transformed "We're under attack ! Grimlock his here !" And Pearl react, _fear _make her act, throwing her spear at Grimlock "I told you, they can't be trusted !" shout Jasper "ROSE !" And Grimlock charge breathing fire at Skywarp, Greg and Ronaldo run, hiding on the house, Connie and Steven fused, taking on Jasper with the help of Lapis Lazuli , while Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst fused to Alexandrite, helping Skywarp against Grimlock, who had the advantage, he block a punch, and taking Skywarp by his left arm, lifted him and throw him on the ocean. Alexandrite run to Grimlock, summoning her gantelet, she prepared a powerful punch, but Grimlock summon his shield, and, kneeling, give a powerful blow on the jaw of Alexandrite with his shield. But it wasn't finished, Skywarp goes out of the water on his alt-mode, transforming mid air, summoning a sword while falling.

Jasper give a kick on Stevonnie's chest, making the fusion fall, losing her sword. "How ironic-" Jasper picked up the pink sword "- I will shattered you with your own sword." Stevonnie blocked the sword with her shield, only to get punched on the face. Unfusing, Connie didn't take well the blow, as a result, she stayed on the sand, while Steven was resting on one knee. Lapis flew at his side, giving a powerful blow on Jasper face, using a fist made of water. Then she quickly take Connie on her arms, Steven calling Lion, he joined Lapis at the house.

Grimlock had rolled on his left side, avoiding the blade of Skywarp, but the Seekers spin around, throwing his sword at Grimlock, it scratched the Dinobot on the right shoulder, leaving a deep cut on it. Grimlock summon his sword and run to Skywarp, but the Decepticon fired with his arms blasters, hitting Grimlock, scratching his chest. But that didn't stop the Dinobot, Grimlock spin round, changing his right hand on a black two barrels blaster . He fired, not missing the left arm and leg, but Alexandrite, who had taken Skywarp's sword, attacked Grimlock, launching herself at his back. Jasper gather all her strength remaining, and throw the sword of Grimlock at the fusion's head, not missing. As the Crystal Gems unfused, Skywarp fired at Jasper, but he only managed to puff her, hitting her in her head. Grimlock take back his sword and trusted it on the lower chest, under the spark, of Skywarp, then he grab Jasper's Gem and run after saying, "I will come back, I will avenge Jasper." then he transformed and run. Skywarp watched and was about to chase the Dinobot, but Ronaldo called him, "It's not worth, you will just get yourself killed."

"Connie ! Ronaldo, please, help me !" shout Steven, worried for Connie. "Don't worry, she's just exhausted." Ronaldo picked up the girl, and joined Greg at the beach house. Steven turn around, looking into the distance, before catching up Ronaldo.

Skywarp walk slowly toward the house, deep in though. Never, oh never another Decepticon had care for him. For each other. True, he had been assign to rescue missions, but, the _passion_ that Ronaldo had put on his search and work for energon 2.0, the treatment this human gives him, all on one Skywarp was confused. Is this what the Autobots called friendship ? Well, as the sun was slowly hiding under the sea, Skywarp smiled, "I've got a friend." "Happy to see we're on the same page buddy." said Ronaldo, a can of soda in his right hand. "You know, it's weird, I had to travel the whole galaxy to finally find a 'friend'." "Weird ? Well, weird is my normalcy." "Yeah, I think I get the point." Even though he was smiling, Skywarp was more confused, He was a Decepticon after all ! But, this new bond that he was creating with Ronaldo was something that he already like. It was decided, first, he will avenge Acid Storm by killing Grimlock, then waited to see if Starscream send Thundercracker on a rescue mission, but normally, it will not happened so as soon as the Dinobot was dead, he will be free to live with Ronaldo. If he somehow succeed on repairing himself. "It's ok buddy, energon 2.0 already on preparation. You can rest." assured Ronaldo.

Grimlock didn't know where he was going. He reached a forest, and at the moment he thought he was safe, he carefully put Jasper's gemstone on the ground. After a while, Jasper regenerate herself. "Fuck, they get away ag...Grimlock !" she shout. She get worried, seeing the wound in his chest. "It's okay, I will not die." Jasper smiled, but quickly turn around, ashamed. "What ? are you ok ?" asked Grimlock. What was wrong with her, since when she would think, _care_ about another one. "If your annoyed by your...puffing, don't you worry, I will avenge your honor !" He said, rising, sword pointed at the sky. "No warrior such as yourself should be ever defeated." "You care for me...how, how weak !" "It's not a weakness, it's why us Dinobot became legendary, because we always look for each other. Plus, you didn't try to flee since the accident, I thought it was because you accepted to be with me." "BE WITH YOU ?" "Yes, being my partner." Oh, yeah _partner_. Everything was going so fast, her feelings and behavior was to fast. Jasper felt something totally new, a warm on her chest. "It's an honor to be your partner, Grimlock." "It's an honor to be your partner Jasper. Next time, we'll crush those-" "-Crystals Gems." "We will crush the Crystal Gems." Grimlock take Jasper and put her on his shoulder, "For our glory !" "FOR OUR GLORY !" They shout. Not aware that an Amethyst was spying on them.

Connie awak slowly. Steven was by her side, hugging her. "Steven." "Connie ! How are you feelin' ?" "Still a little tired, but right now I'm so hungry that I would…" Steven kissed her. It was magical, sweet, short but strong enough to be eternal on her mind. "I was so scared. Scared that I might-" Connie return the kiss, being more gentle and making it longer. "I was worried to you know." "Connie, it's becoming to dangerous. you could have died !" "Steven." "And, I don't know, I can't afford to lose you-" "Steven !" "And what if-" "STEVEN !" "What ?" " I love you, please, don't put me aside of this. I want to be by your side. No matter what's happening. I love you so much." "I love you too Connie." And they hug each other, kissing smoothly, and Stevonnie was sitting on the bed, hugging herself.

"Well, that's interesting." said Garnet.

Amethyst was with Greg, they were talking, laughing, having pleasure to be together. Then, Amethyst put on a song of Greg, Comet.

_Some... say I have no direction, that I'm a light-speed distraction, that's a knee-jerk reaction._

_Still this is the final frontier, everything is so clear, to my destiny I steer_

Greg take Amethyst by her waist and make her spin round.

_This life in the stars is all I've ever known,_

_Stars and stardust in infinite space is my only home_

_But the moment that I hit the stage, thousands of voices are calling my name_

_And I know in my heart it's been worth it all of the while_

_And as my albums fly off of the shelves, handing out autographed pics of myself,_

_This life I chose isn't easy but sure is one heck of a ride_

Amethyst put her arms around Greg's neck.

_At the moment that I hit the stage, I hear the universe calling my name_

_And I know deep down in my heart I have nothing to fear_

Their faces were approaching.

_And as the solar wind blows through my hair, knowing I have so much more left to share_

_A wandering spirit who's tearing its way through the cold atmosphere_

And they kiss.

_I'll fly like a comet_

_Soar like a comet_

_Crash like a comet_

_I'm just a comet _

**I hope you liked this, feel free to rewiews ! See ya !**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 :Not the only One.

Garnet was on her knees, mediting. She was, confused, Sapphire was confused. "I know where I had saw that insignia." Garnet rose, putting her visor on, she said "Skywarp is a Decepticon."

Skywarp was looking at the sea, it was so calm, this place, Beach city was calm. "It wasn't that calm before the war on Cybertron. Even then, we were loud, using Metroplex, Omega Supreme, Trypticon… Our spaceships were massive, sometimes, alien would invade us…" "Like _us._" said Garnet. "I remember now, I had already meet you." "I didn't…" "It was me." said Sapphire. Ruby was at her side, fist clench. "Ah, yes I know you, you're the 'Blue Princess' of Iacon. It's an honor to be in your presence again." he said, behaving unlike the Decepticon he is. Sapphire did a curtsy, before gesturing to Ruby, asking her to return home. " I take that they don't know about your fonctions on Cybertron then ?" asked Skywarp, amused by the situation. "And I will appreciate if it stay that way. Now, transform, we have to go." "Just like the old time." And Skywarp transformed, waited until Sapphire was on board, and fly away.

Grimlock was busy. He had gathered a car, and some metal that was laying around and now he was busy. First, he had melted down the metal, now he was forging an armor and a sword. A shield, like his own, was next to him,but those wasn't for him, it was for Jasper. Hours later, his work was done. The armor, the sword and the shield was shining under the shy sunshine. Jasper look at it, it was pieces of art. The armor was buffy, yet the curves was nicely done, Jasper came by, and stare at the battle gear, and the weapons. They were painted in orange that was like fire, the fire that burn in her heart. "Well, good job Grimlock." "Come on, try it on." Jasper look at the amor, and smiled.

"What's a Decepticon Ruby ?" asked Steven, playing with his fingers, sadness paint on his face. "Well, they are, the bad side of Rose Quartz rebellion, but worst. To be honest, I don't really know them, but, but Sapphire seems to know them, when I first met her, she was already with...that...Oh no, no, no, no, no ,no…" And Ruby run to the warp pad. Steven was confused, and worried. "Skywarp doesn't seem to be a bad guy. At least, not anymore." "What's your point Steven ?" ask Pearl, sitting in the couch, "Well, maybe he change his mind, or, better, maybe he wasn't a bad guy at all, you said it yourself, war make people _do things_. Come on, what I'm sayin' is that maybe I can change Grimlock, maybe I can _heal _Grimlock, and Jasper will follow or I heal Jasper's mind and it's Grimlock that will follow." "Steven, you need to understand, some of us can't change, some of us don't even want to change." " But look at Lapis !" "Steven, you're to kind for your own good." Lapis said, looking down, she was sitting on her knee, but Pearl was determined to hold her point, and to do that she know, deep down she know that some words are needed. Some harsh words. " Lapis change ? Even after you set her free, she just stole the ocean, beat you…She's afraid, that's why she's here, and..I don't know, remember on the ship ! She was about to surrender, she's..." "FUCK YOU !" shout Lapis, before putting her hands on her mouth, guilt already burning her heart. Pearl was shocked, tears on her eyes, true, anger was her main feeling, but the tears was her torment. She was regretting her words. "I- I didn't mean to…" she begin, but Lapis didn't let her talk, "I get that you're scared, I can understand that you're just afraid that Steven would end up hurt or worse by trying to get Jasper and Grimlock being on our side… But using me for this ? It's low. Even for you Pearl, it's very low." And with that Lapi leave. "I'm sorry Steven." and she closed the door. Pearl was wide eyes, true, she said that with fear, but she didn't mean it like that. "This situation his going out of her hand, we better wait for Sapphire's return, she will know what to do, Garnet will know what to do."

Jasper was walking on the city, looking, examining… But quickly, she found herself, enjoying the walk. "No wonder Pink liked here, it's so….Peaceful…" Jasper cracked a smile, Beach city means peace, and it was a good change for her. Jasper take a moment to observe, and found it, the beach. Maybe she could let herself try to, how humans call it, yeah, maybe she could try to have some fun.

Grimlock was laying down, looking at the sky. He wonder if one day, he would ever have a chance to at least walk again once with his brother. Grimlock then stood up, « I just hope they're ok." "Grimlock !" Grimlock turn his head to the voice "Tessa ?"

A woman was standing there, blood on her shirt and carrying a baby on her arms. "Hey Grimlock, you were right walking actually….Oh...hey ?" said Jasper uncomfortable. " I saw...I saw him...He's here ! He's the one who killed my brother.." the woman falls on her knee, a hand resting on her stomach, the other one holding a toddler. "Wait are you hurt ?" " I was attacked… please help me. I'm alone…" "Not anymore." said Jasper "Did he follow you ?" " Yes.." the woman cough some blood. " Who ?"asked Jasper "Grimlock..." "Jasper, rest with Tessa, I'll be back." And Grimlock leaved.

Tessa didn't lie, he was here. "Grimlock ? What a surprise to see you here...traitor." "Lockdown...I should've known, only a sick like you could hunt down a human." "You can't call me sick, not after what you did." "I did it to bring peace on Cybertron." "And where were you when the Decepticon took over ? Being a slave to that freak ?" This angered Grimlock. "I wasn't a slave…" he said while activating his sword and shield, " And she wasn't a freak !" and he charged at Lockdown.

"Who are you ?" ask Tessa, "I'm Jasper…"Tessa looked at her baby, before putting her on the hands of Jasper "She's Tanya. Please, give her a simple life, be the warrior that I couldn't be. And help Grimlock…Jasper…" she cough again. "Why are you telling me this ?"

"Don't you remember the Coalition Grimlock ?" said Lockdown, while dodging a strike from Grimlock. Grimlock stopped, and with one movement of his hand, throw his sword on the left arm of Lockdown, his shield then collide with the head of his ennemi. At the moment that the black cybertronian was lying on the ground, Grimlock put his foot on the torso of Lockdown. "Why talking about the Coalition ?" "Don't… Don't you remember ? The Gem War. We were a part of it. When Rose shattered Pink Diamond, you didn't had to take the hand of Quintessa anymore. And it looks like you did it anyway, betraying her memory ! betraying us !" said Lockdown, spitting some red oil. " It was the only way to bring peace !" "At what cost !" Grimlock take a step back, freeing Lockdown, while rising up, Lockdown said, " Taking Blue as your beloved Diamond like I said would have bring peace, and saved _her_." "Don't blame me for the death of Acid Storm, it was her mistake and arrogance that killed her." said sadly Grimlock. " HOW DARE YOU CALL HER SACRIFICE A MISTAKE !" roared Lockdown, throwing the sword on his arm on the ground. "You're not in the best place to talk about sacrifices !" said Grimlock. "You're not the only one enslave by Quintessa !" Lockdown picked up the sword and give it back to Grimlock. "Pink needed you, you could have avoid her death, and the death of Acid Storm...and I needed you too old friend." "Lockdown, even if it's true, that doesn't excuse your action. Your foolish action was how you spread the seeds of war…" "I wasn't the only one." "Yours was bigger than those of Megatron." "I was trying to save Cybertron." "So where were you when Cybertron was burning ?" "Where were you when your family was _dying_ ?" "Trying to avoid the worst… She didn't want that war." Lockdown had a sad smile. "I'm sorry for Tessa." "Even if I talked to you today, don't cross my path again." said Grimlock, Lockdown had a sad smile "Or what ? You will kill me ? You don't love Quintessa, and look at our fight, we can't kill each other old friend. I maybe had lose my mind, becoming darkness itself, but you're the monster hiding in it." Lockdown transform into a Lamborghini and leaved. "I hope that you we'll be strong enough to hear the truth when she would return."

Jasper had a baby on her hand, "Don't move." But Tessa did it anyway, "Tanya, this is Jasper your mother" the little girl look at Jasper and raised a hand. Jasper put her finger into the tiny hands of Tanya. "Why are you doing this ?" "Because, Grimlock just respect me…" "You're nothing to me Quintessa." said Grimlock. "And all those years you passed….you passed next to me." "Stop that. I don't want that our last moment his an argument." Grimlock kneeled in front of Tessa. "Do you really wish to die ?" "Yes, Grimlock, I know that you didn't loved me, but I loved you and I still do, that's why I accept my death today. I was a tyrant, I enslaved Cybertron, even you. I tried to set you free, but I was so scared that you would run to Blue Diamond, on Earth." "Taking Blue Diamond has a "wife" like earthling said, could had saved Cybertron…" "How ? How being with another Diamond could have done that ?" "It would have prevent the dissolution of the Coalition since Homeworld would still be ally with us." "And so Megatron would have been killed for the genocide on the Yellow colony of Skarr-1… But Earth would still be on war…" and it hit Tessa, "That's why you refuse Blue and had taken me, you didn't care about Cybertron, just wanted to preserve Earth in memory of Pink…" "Come here." And Tessa transform back as Cybertronian Prime she was truly. Grimlock layed down carefully. "Deep down, I know that you care for me, but all those years, you loved her through me didn't you." she said, a hand on the left cheek of Grimlock. "Yes." She put on a sad smile. "Take care of your daughter. She's not mine anymore. And before you ask, it was done with human fluid on a medical facility." she closed her eyes, "Goodbye my love." and she died.

Shockwave was sitting on a crystal throne, next to him, a fusion of three Holy Blue Agate the fusion was barely reaching the high of his shoulder. A purple Pearl came to him, "My Liege, your friend as arrived." "Let him come." "So, 'My Liege' hun ? Didn't see that coming" "Starscream not being a coward anymore, didn't see that coming either. You know, sometimes I'm still thinking about Cybertron, and how we became like gods there." "What do you mean ?" "Well, here, we're the first and probably only male presence on this planet. And look at them, even the Diamonds are bowing to us, those ruler were worshiped like gods…" "Just to be defeated by us, like nothing."

Jasper had a look of betrayal on her eyes. "You could have saved my Diamond..." Grimlock look ashamed, and didn't reply, "Is that why you're helping me ?" "No, I didn't know you had a connection with her." "I want to believe you, I even swallowed down my pride for you. But I…." "I understand, here, this is the address of Priyanka, she did say that she would help us anytime right ?" "GRIMLOCK !" Grimlock just look away, not able to stand strong while her eyes was burning through his armor. "I will go to Priyanka's place alone, to think about everything, and learning how to take care of her." Jasper said, looking at the baby in her arms. " See you later…" "Maybe." she said, before leaving.

"What have I done…" said Grimlock, looking at the sun.


End file.
